ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Professor Paradox (Earth-90)
Professor Paradox is a time traveling professor who can travel anywhere in space or time and within reason. While he forgot his true name from centuries being trapped in a separate reality, he now goes by the name "Professor Paradox" after taking a liking to being referred to as such. Personality Paradox is described as a calm, free-going man. He talks much like a stereotypical scientist, with dialogue requiring higher knowledge to understand completely. In his first appearance, Bryce tried to capture Paradox (not knowing whether he was an enemy or not) but he always "teleports" to a place a few meters away. He really likes gumballs. He also has a habit of getting events that haven't happened yet (from the perspective of the viewer and those he's talking to) and those that have (from his perspective) mixed up, due to his travels through time. His calm personality also makes it difficult to tell when he's joking or not. Powers and Abilities Due to his time in entrapment, Paradox knows how the space-time continuum works, allowing him to teleport to any location, both in time and space, slow down or speed up time as he pleases, giving him nearly limitless power, though he states there are places he cannot go and things he cannot do, though what restricts him is not yet explained. His abilities are not limited to this universe, having apparently been to other universes and the space in between. He is able to regress a person's age but seems incapable of doing it on something mechanical, instead having to pull it physically out of the past. He can also manipulate his personal time to make it appear as if he is moving (to everyone else's perspective) at superhuman speeds, but is actually just manipulating time around him and is still moving (in his perspective) at a normal velocity. He is capable of teleporting people, objects and even places like the Forge of Creation to almost any destination instantaneously without any trouble. However, he does have to follow certain rules; for example, he cannot bring the past and future versions of an individual together unless absolutely necessary. Additionally, his time travel powers have left him biologically immortal, with no need to eat or sleep. He is also capable of reverting Bryce from an alien back to his human form as he did to Alien X. He can also seemingly travel to other dimensions although this is never seen. Weaknesses Having a total understanding of the the space-time continuum and the power to travel down any aspect of it, gives Paradox abilities that could theoretically rival that of a Celestialsapien, (which could explain why he is not allowed to come within 500 light years of any of them). If Paradox does have any weaknesses, it is his cryptic personality and his adherence to keep the timestream on a stable course. This in itself is a paradox as any of his failures to save a certain part of the continuum can be visited, undone and redone. Paradox had admitted that he does not lie. However, this is more along the lines of a warning not to disturb the timestream unduly. Getting control of Paradox's Chrono-Navigator might give one an advantage over him, though this has proven to be a double-edged sword as Eon almost destroyed all reality. Appearances *''Infinite Powers'' (first appearance) *''Time Trouble'' *''Frankenstein's Experiment'' (cameo) *''Bowman 10,000 (Episode)'' *''The Darkest Night: Part One'' Trivia *Because of the nature of his abilities, it is difficult to tell exactly what order the events of the series take place, from his perspective. During his introductory episode he was already familiar with Bryce and Gwen, and later events in the series. His first meeting with them (from his perspective) has yet to be seen. During most of his appearances, he alludes to, or gives cryptic warnings of, later events in the series, only to then show up at those events, and remind the team of his past allusion, and warnings. *Dwayne McDuffie confirmed that Professor Paradox was inspired by The Doctor (especially the Tenth Doctor) of the British television show Doctor Who. Some of his similar traits are listed bellow: **Both Paradox and the Doctor dislike guns. **Both are aware of places in time that they can appear in; the Doctor cannot alter "fixed points" (which MUST happen), and Paradox avoids places where he or someone with similar powers has been (which stretches reality to the breaking point) out of risk of being thrown out of the universe. **In the flashbacks of his debut episode, Paradox was referred to as a "doctor". But in every other episode, he is referred to as a "professor". The Seventh Doctor was nicknamed Professor. **In his debut episode, Paradox was carrying a bag of gumballs, and would often offer people one. This is similar to the bag of jelly babies (gummy candy) that the 4th Doctor carried; he would often say "would you like a Jelly Baby?" **Paradox once said "I walk in eternity," a famous quotation of the Fourth Doctor. **Neither use their real name. The Doctor's is kept secret as it serves as the password that allows access to tomb housing his timeline, but Paradox has long forgotten his original name. **He also says the line "Spoilers" when someone is asking for or about to give away information about the future that should not be dispensed; this is a catchphrase of River Song, a character of Doctor Who, and she uses it under similar circumstances. **They both have also been a part of time wars. **Both have had their right hand cut off during a fight soon after getting a "new look"; Paradox has a new look in Omniverse while the Tenth Doctor had his hand cut off after a few hours since regenerating from the Ninth. **Both have walked with a cane; Paradox uses one in Omniverse while the First Doctor needed one to get around. **Others have sought them out because of who they are and what they can do. **Paradox's Chrononavigator's former and current shape reference The Doctor's fob watch (a part of the chameleon arch) and Rassilon's gauntlet respectively, the later further referencing "The End of Time". **Both have worn ties. Paradox wears one until his reappearance in Omiverse. The Doctor wore ties in his First, Second, Third, Fourth, Sixth, Seventh, Eighth, Tenth and Eleventh incarnations. **One important difference, though, is Professor Paradox does not lie. The Doctor does. **Also, while the Doctor does not believe in magic, Paradox does. *Paradox has a recurring joke of breaking the fourth wall. When he acknowledged that the commercials were about to begin by saying "We'll come back right over there." and pointing to the location in which they did, indeed, return from the commercials. Also, in'' The Forge of Creation'', when Azmuth starts to say how Bryce would be fortunate in his future, Paradox interrupted him, stating that it was a "spoiler." *He is voiced by veteran actor David McCallum. *It is hinted in Bowman 10,000 (Episode) that Paradox may actually know The Doctor. *Paradox often travels through time by opening a pocketwatch, though we know from his introduction that his abilities do not come from any device, but from his millennia in the time vortex. Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:BBO Category:Brywarrior Category:Human Males Category:Male Heroes Category:Males Category:Time Travelers